


Lush

by strawberrykiwicaprisun



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Jenshler, Multi, Smut, a little bit of comeplay, jenna is pregnant but no pregnancy kink, jenna-centric, soft and sleepy morning sex, this turned out a little more jensh than intended but oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:02:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21829426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrykiwicaprisun/pseuds/strawberrykiwicaprisun
Summary: There are three things Jenna is sure of.1) she is tired2) she loves donuts3) she is in love
Relationships: Jenna Black/Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph, Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph
Comments: 15
Kudos: 65





	Lush

**Author's Note:**

> i should be working on my heavydirtysoul au but instead i wrote jenshler because i’m having emotions
> 
> Russian Translation available here: https://ficbook.net/readfic/9133718

Jenna was tired.

Six months into her pregnancy meant she was always tired no matter how much sleep she got the night before, and she found that always being tired was..... tiring. So when she was pulled out of her sleep before noon, she was understandably a bit annoyed.

The first thing she sees is the sun streaming through the open, windows of their master bedroom. Tyler must’ve forgotten to close them again. It wasn’t quite spring yet so the breeze that carried through the room had a biting chill to it and she resists the urge to throw the covers over her head.

She stretches, and gives an exhausted hum, just barely managing to turn her head enough to see her husband still sleeping soundly beside her, but Josh is nowhere to be found on the other side of him.

With the boys off tour it’s not uncommon for them all to wake up well into the day and stay up late into the night but Josh is the earliest riser out of them, preferring morning runs and bringing back donuts for her and Tyler when they stumble awake around lunchtime. He always knows to pick up the pink icing donut with sprinkles for her and a plain glaze for Tyler.

Blinking blearily, she rubs her eyes with the back of her hand and then reaches under the bedding to softly pat her belly as a good-morning to their daughter. She stops when her hand brushes against hair that’s too soft to be her pubic hair and throws the covers off of her to reveal a mop of black curls. She has to sit up on her elbows to see over her stomach.

Josh is smiling at her between her legs like the cat who got the cream, freckled cheeks tinted pink. His hands soothe over her thighs and squeeze occasionally, massaging.

“Hi.” He greets softly, aware of the peaceful atmosphere in the room.

“Were you going to wait under there till I woke up?” She snorts with a scratchy morning voice that she knows both Tyler and Josh enjoy, and lets herself fall back onto her pillow.

Josh doesn’t reply, they both know he’s woken her up with his gentle hands because he’s impatient. To easily bored when he wakes up earlier than she and her husband. 

She’s stark naked, it’s too uncomfortable and constricting to wear clothes to bed anymore, and she knows her husband is the same way even though he isn’t pregnant. Her nipples harden from the cold air from outside being swirled by their ceiling fan and her need of his mouth overcomes her will to go back to sleep and she melts into his touch.

“Can I?” Josh rests his chin on her thigh and if she could see him she knows he’s probably giving her that brown-eyed puppy dog look that she can’t resist.

“You’d better considering you woke me up before noon.” She giggles a little.

Josh gives a good-natured hum and throws one of her legs over his shoulder and pushes the other open to rest on the bed. She likes that he doesn’t treat her like she’s made of glass now that she’s pregnant. 

Tyler on the other hand was terrified to have sex with her for the first few weeks they knew she was pregnant and even then would only give shallow thrusts and soft words. He’s getting more confident about it, but still has to be reassured every time and still refuses to be rough when she tells him to, but she doesn’t mind. It’s endearing. Plus she knows Josh will still manhandle her enough for the both of them. 

He’s more gentle than he would be if she wasn’t pregnant but he knows he isn’t going to hurt her or the baby when he yanks her closer to where he lays on his stomach.

The first brush of his tongue always catches her off guard. It’s no secret she and Tyler enjoy how talented he can be with how wide and long his tongue is. She relishes in the differences between Josh and Tyler— who are both very good at what they do (both inside and out of the bedroom) when she guides them correctly.

The three of them being together isn’t exactly new, but she doesn’t think she will ever get used to how generous of a lover Josh is. It’s in his nature to put others pleasure before his own and takes his own pleasure from that, despite not topping very often.

He can be greedy in bed but never selfish. And that’s why she doesn’t reprimand him when he positions her as he pleases. That and because she’s honestly too tired to instruct him to do much of anything. Josh knows better than to try and do anything cheeky when she so willingly let him go down on her. It’s Tyler she has to watch out for. 

That’s why she loves them both.

He licks into her languidly like they’ve got all the time in the world, and she supposes they actually do, and if she could melt into the mattress she would. He doesn’t tease her, but takes his time licking into her entrance, opening her up for him with his thumbs and massaging her with them. 

She sighs in content and wishes she could reach his head over her stomach so she could tangle her fingers in his hair like she knows he loves. All she can see when she looks down is his freshly washed curls.

A bird chirps outside the window, she uses the leg thrown over his shoulder to pull him closer to her, and a little noise of approval escapes his throat. She relaxes and Josh’s tongue dips and swirls inside of her and she’s suddenly overcome with the need for Tyler to be awake too. To confirm she isn’t just dreaming.

Jenna lazily smacks Tyler’s chest with the back of her hand, too incoherent from lack of sleep to properly wake him up. 

Tyler grumbles awake with a gruff “goin on?” Blinking sleep from his eyes and rolling onto his back but turning his head to face hers.

Josh’s nose presses against her clit briefly and she gasps a little breathlessly, rolling her head to face her husbands, whose eyebrows are knit with sleepy confusion.

Reaching up, she takes Tyler’s chin in her hand and tilts his head down so his gaze is between her legs, and she giggles when his eyebrows shoot to his forehead and he scrambles for his glasses on the beside table to see more clearly.

As Tyler turns away from her to the table, she reaches down to pinch his bare bottom making him squeak and he gives her a mocking scowl. That causes Josh to hum a laugh pressed right against her and in turn causes her breath to catch.

Tyler flops back onto the bed next to her but his eyes are trained on Josh working in between her legs. It’s nice not having to rush; quiet, except for the wet noises from Josh’s mouth against her.

Jenna sees Tyler’s trance break as his dick jumps when Josh starts to focus more on her clit, gentle in comparison to his nipping teeth that her and Tyler both love to have imprinted in bruises on their skin.

“I think Tyler needs a little help, don’t you think Josh?” Jenna breathes.

Josh’s head perks up at his name and he sits up, replacing his mouth with two fingers slipping easily inside her. Her leg falls off his shoulder and she finally has enough leverage to roll her hips down onto his hand. 

With the unoccupied hand, Josh wordlessly follows her suggestion and reaches up to give Tyler’s cock a few dry tugs that has Tyler’s fingers curling in Josh’s hair and a high whine in his throat. It’s not hard to get Tyler, well, hard. Not when he’s still fuzzy around the edges from sleep and his walls haven’t been built up yet for the day. 

All too suddenly Josh removes both of his hands from both of his lovers and Tyler and Jenna groan in unison. Jenna out of impatience and Tyler out of neediness. Josh hushes them and Jenna has half a mind to put him in his place but forgets it when Josh kneels on the mattress and grabs the pillow from underneath Tyler’s head, yanking it forcefully out, despite Tyler’s protests.

He shoves the pillow underneath her hips and pats Tyler’s cheek in consolation before ducking back down. He lets Jenna get comfortable and then slips his fingers back inside of her and leans over to suck the head of Tyler’s cock into his mouth.

“Drummers.” Tyler scoffs at Josh’s talent for keeping two different beats at the same time, sucking Tyler quickly while fingering Jenna at a slower pace.

She laughs but it’s mostly broken. Jenna finds it more erotic than she probably should, staring into her husbands eyes as he falls apart under Josh. She must not be much more composed, because Tyler watches her face, enraptured, chest rising and falling. He’s got a pretty blush on his cheekbones and a little smile catches in the corners of his mouth has he watches. 

Jenna is in love.

She looks down and immediately regrets it because it’s far too a beautiful sight for her to handle this early. Josh’s eyes are closed, eyelashes dusting his cheeks, the sunlight pours over him and sets his sleeve tattoo alight with vibrant colors, the freckles across his bare shoulders are a constellation, his nose adorned with shining rings inches closer to Tyler’s stomach as he bobs his head. Jenna’s eyes flutter shut to help her last longer.

“Oh!” She titters a little.

It seems that lasting was going to be a challenge, especially when she feels Tyler’s mouth close around her nipple, warm and wet and striking in contrast to the cold air. He knows how sensitive her chest is since becoming pregnant and uses it to his full advantage, lavishing her sweetly.

She cants her hips down and the heel of Josh’s hand presses against her clit just right.

It’s evident when Tyler is close, losing his concentration and any sort of rhythm as he gets closer to the edge. He pants into her chest. Jenna peels open her eyes, heavy lidded with sleep and with pleasure to watch her husband come undone. 

He’s angelic when Josh’s mouth tips him over the precipice, dark eyes slipping shut, rosy lips parting, tan chest expanding with a gasping breath, body arching just barely, his toes pop when he curls them and his thighs go taught. 

Josh’s name is broken into two syllables “J-osh.” and repeated several times as Tyler shivers through his orgasm. The sight of them together takes her breath away. 

The fingers inside of her still as Josh concentrates on carrying Tyler through it and she thrusts her hips up to remind him.

Popping off Tyler’s dick he gives her a closed-lipped apologetic smile and releases Tyler to settle in front of her again, pluffing the pillow underneath her hips dramatically. 

“Josh if you don’t hurry up-“ she groans and throws an arm over her eyes. Josh immediately removes her arm and points at his mouth for her to watch. Jenna starts. “What-“ 

Josh opens his mouth and reveals Tyler’s come still pillowed on his tongue and gives her a challenging look before leaning down and licking right over her clit. She jolts and Tyler moans. 

She was already practically dripping but in combination with Tyler’s come, the slide of Josh’s tongue is slick and warm and it shocks her awake with how impossibly more turned on she gets from the action. 

He’s more determined this time, sucking on her clit with teasing strokes of his tongue and strong hands on her hips helping her to thrust her hips into his mouth. 

“Doin so good, Josh. So good for her.” Tyler praises him, knowing Josh enjoys it.

Josh dips his tongue into her a final time and she comes to the thought of Tyler’s come on his tongue inside of her. 

Tyler mouths along her neck and cards his fingers through her hair as she rides it out. 

Josh doesn’t let up, intent on make sure every wave is as good as the last one, prolonging her pleasure for as long as she can take it.

He’s so good. So good to both of them.

“Quit it.” She reprimands half heartedly when Josh digs his hands into her thighs to keep her from moving away, his greedy side taking over. She’s mostly too sensitive to have multiple orgasms since becoming pregnant and sometimes Josh gets to wrapped up to remember. 

He lets her go and knee walks on the bed to kiss them both chastely, Jenna first then Tyler.

“Good morning.” He gives a beaming smile to both of them. “Be right back.” He says as he rolls off the bed to the bathroom.

“What were you trying to do? Get her pregnant again?” Tyler jokes and slaps Josh’s butt through his sweatpants as he leaves.

Josh stops in the doorway and shrugs. “Thought it’d be hot.”

“It was.” Jenna butts in and give Josh an appreciative smile.

Josh turns into the bathroom to hide his shy blush.

Jenna and Tyler stare at each other a little awestruck, still panting, and hearts filled to the brim with love. Josh is good at that.

He returns with a mouth full of mouthwash and a rag. He cleans her up first, scowling at Tyler who’s arguing that he’s the lead singer so he should get to go first. Josh makes short work of it, then cleans up what he didn’t catch in his mouth from Tyler’s tummy.

Tyler reaches up to poke Josh’s cheek, causing mouth wash to dribble out as they giggle at each other.

“Not on the carpet!” Jenna exclaims and Josh runs to spit the wash out in the adjoining bathroom rink. She sighs. Boys.

When Josh returns he gives Tyler a longer, rougher kiss and then her as well, minty and playful. He smells like her Lush bath bombs.

He pulls away with a smack.

“Okay I’m going to make breakfast.” Josh entices them to get up and opens the bedroom door.

“Hey what about you!” Tyler makes grabby hands at Josh to rejoin them in the bed.

“Hmmm.” Josh pretends to mull over the idea, eyes darting between his two naked lovers on the mattress.

He’s shirtless, sweatpants so low on his lips that if he wasn’t so hard there would be nothing to keep them up around his hips.

Josh’s eyes get a little glazey, and he runs a hand down his stomach and cups himself through his pants, looking over them.

It’s almost comical how fast Jenna and Tyler’s own hands dart back down, Jenna gives her clit a few rubs and Tyler teasing his slit, as they watch Josh touch himself to the sight of them.

Josh’s hand leaves his crotch and he physically shakes his head to clear it.

“No I think... I think I want to wait. Makes it better for later.” He flushes from his cheeks to his chest and Jenna and Tyler both groan at the sight of him.

He’s ethereal. Wild curls and kind eyes and sharp teeth digging into his lip, torso sculpted by the gods themselves and works of art adorning his arms.

“Hurry up before I burn the house down.” Josh gives them a teasing smile before leaving them to themselves.

They lay there quietly for a few moments, just soaking in the comfort of their home, the distant sound of pots and pans clattering in the kitchen.

Jenna speaks up first.

“What did we do to deserve him?” She wonders aloud, leaning over to kiss her husband for the first time that morning, finally awake enough to think. His stubbly cheeks are warm under her hands.

Tyler lays back down on the mattress, his pillow still under her hips.

“We didn’t.” He sighs happily, a secret smile working its way into his face. “I think I’ll spend every day for the rest of my life wondering what I did right to deserve you two.” Tyler mushes.

Jenna smiles at him and rolls into her side.

“Next time you’re wondering, maybe remember to close the windows while you’re at it.” She kisses his cheek. 

He opens his mouth to protest but it’s cut off by the smell of smoke.

Jenna’s eyes widen and they race to get up and throw clothes on to see what Josh has burnt this time.

They’ll end up going out for donuts later.

**Author's Note:**

> :) I love comments


End file.
